


The Quintessential Teen Drama (Tales for October)

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Series: Fanfiction in a Year, Volume 1 [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blogging, Child Murder, Epistolary, F/M, Facebook, Immigration & Emigration, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Refugees, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Teenage Rebellion, Texting, Twitter, email
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff prides herself on being the quintessential American teenager, even if she is from Kacleyburg, Ellonoxis (which is between Germany and Belgium). But when she makes a serious mistake, she'll have to turn to her family and friends for help. But can she put aside her pride and prejudice long enough to see the one who loves her is right in front of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 4, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacquelyn breaks her terrible news to her friends Sabrina, Ori, Fili, and Kili using text and social media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be text speak in this story, but if that gives you a headache, I'll put the translation at the end of each text.

Twitter

sparkleviolet (Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff)  
beez1 (Sabrina Haettenschwiller)

sparkleviolet747: Crap! I totally messed up my life! I need help and fast!  
3:13 PM - 04 Sep 14

beez1: @sparkleviolet747 why? what happened?  
3:22 PM - 04 Sep 14

sparkleviolet747: I don't know what I did, but it happened.  
3:25 PM - 04 Sep 14

beez1: @sparkleviolet747 You're not pregnant, are you?  
3:32 PM - 04 Sep 14

sparkleviolet747: I am. And it's from Edward.  
3:38 PM - 04 Sep 14

beez1: @sparkleviolet747 OMG! You mean to tell me that you're pregnant and it's from Edward Cullen??? Edward, the guy who's too proud to have a girlfriend???  
3:40 PM - 04 Sep 14

beez1: @sparkleviolet747 What the hell was you thinking, Jacquelyn???  
3:41 PM - 04 Sep 14

sparkleviolet747: Me? It was him who did it! You won't tell anyone, right?  
3:49 PM - 04 Sep 14

beez1: @sparkleviolet747 OK, but I won't make any promises.  
3:57 PM - 04 Sep 14

* * *

Text messages between Jacquelyn and Ori

4:00 P.M. - Ori's phone: Jacquelyn? U there?

4:08 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Yeah, Ori, bt I nEd yor hlp. I'm n a bit of a jam hEr.

4:10 P.M. - Ori's phone: Don't teL me dat U & d boys pranked Felicia Barker again! I warned U bout pranking her!

4:12 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: No, we didn't evN c Felicia 2day. She wz suspended, U knO.

4:14 P.M. - Ori's phone: thk goodness 4 that!

4:16 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: U didn't lt me finish, Ori!

4:20 P.M. - Ori's phone: I'm SBTA. wot did U say?

4:22 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: I'm n dEp trouble, dude!

4:24 P.M. - Ori's phone: Y?

4:30 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: I'm |O>!

4:32 P.M. - Ori's phone: Wot??? Yor |O>?? Don't teL me it's frm them! I'll tear dem apart!!

4:34 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: It's not frm Fili o Kili; it's frm Edward Cullen!

4:38 P.M. - Ori's phone: wt? Him? d guy hu wud do NEthing 2 preserve yor virtue?

4:42 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: :-(, isn't it?

4:44 P.M. - Ori's phone: yyssw. bt I hav 2 go; Dori jst walked n.

4:46 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: So, we're goin 2 MEt ^ @ d Bistro tomorrow?

4:48 P.M. - Ori's phone: I don't c Y not. I mean, Bombur hz DIS nu dish dat he wants U 2 try.

4:50 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: I'll teL d boys 2 brng thR appetite. d way I c it, d NXT 9 months of my Lyf R goin 2 b messed up!

4:58 P.M. - Ori's phone: Nded.

(Jacquelyn? You there?)  
(Yeah, Ori, but I need your help. I'm in a bit of a jam here.)  
(Don't tell me that you and the boys pranked Felicia Barker again! I warned you about pranking her!)  
(No, we didn't even see Felicia today. She was suspended, you know.)  
(Thank goodness for that!)  
(You didn't let me finish, Ori!)  
(I'm sorry. What did you say?)  
(I'm in deep trouble, dude!)  
(Why?)  
(I'm pregnant!)  
(What??? You're pregnant?? Don't tell me it's from them! I'll tear them apart!!)  
(It's not from Fili or Kili; it's from Edward Cullen!)  
(What? Him? The guy who would do anything to preserve your virtue?)  
(Sad, isn't it?) (Yeah. But I have to go; Dori just walked in.)  
(So, we're going to meet up at the Bistro tomorrow?)  
(I don't see why not. I mean, Bombur has this new dish that he wants you to try.)  
(I'll tell the boys to bring their appetite. The way I see it, the next nine months of my life are going to be messed up!)  
(Indeed.)

* * *

Facebook chat between Jacquelyn, Fili, and Kili

 **Fili Hupefluss** >  **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** Jacquelyn! Ori told us that you're pregnant!  
Like · Comment · 30 minutes ago via Facebook for Android

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** It's true.  
25 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili** **Hupefluss** And it's from Edward Cullen? Are you insane?  
22 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff**  Not at that time I wasn't.  
21 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili** **Hupefluss** But still, why would you want to hook up with HIM??? That guy is gay, you know!  
19 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff**  No, Fili. Ori's the one who's gay.  
17 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili** **Hupefluss** And what made you decide to hook up with Edward Cullen out of all people?  
16 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff**  Seriously, guys? You act like it's a big deal!  
15 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili** **Hupefluss** It IS a big deal!  
13 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili** **Hupefluss** Why would you want to hook up with him?  
11 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff**  It wasn't like you didn't know we were going out!  
10 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili** **Hupefluss** But you weren't!  
9 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili** **Hupefluss** Yes they were, Kee.  
9 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili** **Hupefluss** And you were too busy chasing after Sigrid Bowman to know that Jacquelyn was dating Edward. Besides, you're the nincompoop.  
7 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili** **Hupefluss** I hate you, Kili.  
7 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili** **Hupefluss** And I love you too.  
5 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** Oh, will you two knock it off??? I'm in trouble here and you two are acting like kindergartners!  
4 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili **Hupefluss**** Kili started it!  
4 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** And now I'm ending it! We're meeting Ori at the Bistro tomorrow to talk about what we should do next. Please be on your best behavior or no cake from Bombur!  
4 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili** **Hupefluss** Wow, he's really strict.  
4 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili** **Hupefluss** Especially since he had to clean up after us after we had that food fight with Emmett last week.  
4 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili** **Hupefluss** Well, he started it by making fun of us when we started speaking in Khudzul. We weren't about to let that go.  
3 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff**  You two should know by now how immature he is. Plus, the fact that he's dating Rosalie Hale isn't helping him much.  
3 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili** **Hupefluss** Yeah. Rosalie treats him like he's a little boy. He needs someone who treats him like a man.  
3 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili** **Hupefluss** We'll deal with that later. Right now, Jacquelyn needs us.  
2 minutes ago · Like

* * *

Jacquelyn's Facebook Post

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** As you all heard by now, I'm in a world of trouble. But how that trouble happened is best for another post when the drama dies down. Please stay tuned, as I'm going to be revealing the story every day.  
Like · Comment · 35 minutes ago via Facebook for Android

 **Sabrina Haettenschwiller** Give us the details now!  
31 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff**  Not yet, Sabrina. I have to let everything sink in first before I shove everyone's faces into my issue.  
28 minutes ago · Like

 **Sabrina Haettenschwille** r: No fair, Jacquelyn!!  
25 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff**  Since when was life fair? I'm the one who's pregnant!  
23 minutes ago · Like

* * *

Jacquelyn's Diary

_September 4, 2014_

_It's official. I screwed up my life. I don't even know what I was thinking when I did what I did, and now I'm in super big trouble. They might as well bury me next to grandpa's grave._

_I'm pregnant. I, a 15-year-old high school senior with a shady reputation, am pregnant._

_The worst part about this situation was that it's from Edward Cullen. Edward, who many people believe is either gay or a Mormon. Edward, the youngest son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the best doctor in the city. (Mention that in Oin's presence and you won't live to see tomorrow!) I hope Dr. Cullen and his wife won't be too mad at Edward when they find out about me._

_As for my family, they don't know that I'm pregnant...yet. I'm not sure how mother's going to react when she finds out, but I'm sure that dad will be wanting some more sons. He wants boys to teach how to appreciate beer, beef, and dirty jokes, as if my brothers Ari, Yaegan, and Pepper aren't enough. (I bet that grandmother would want me to have a daughter, if but to balance our the family and remind dad that Jo and I aren't the only girls that he must deal with.)_

_Anyway, I'm so stressed that I'm going straight to bed. Hopefully, everything will be made clear in the morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this story begins! Who's going to reach out to Jacquelyn and who will abandon her? Stay tuned!


	2. September 5-6, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jacquelyn describes what happened between her and Edward a few weeks before chapter 1 began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some mentions of sex in this chapter, but nothing explicit.

**September 5, 2014**

Jacquelyn's Diary

_Well, it finally happened. I have made the dumbest mistake of my life; so far, mom and dad don't know about it yet. I know I will have to tell them about what I did eventually. When I do, my life and reputation are going to go straight to the shredder._

_Before I can tell them about my pregnancy, I'm going to write down everything so I'll remember how it happened. If they ever come snooping around and start reading my diary, they will know the truth and not just hearsay._

_I remember that day like it was yesterday. A few weeks ago, Edward and I were sitting in German class talking while we were assigned a silent activity. I'm not sure how it happened, but it seemed that our talking turned to the subject of sex. Now you and I both know that Edward is not too fond of sex, seeing as Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie thinks that sex is evil and people who have sex (mainly teenagers) are stupid. I think she's insane and Emmett needs to dump her and get a real girlfriend. Edward always complains that Rosalie treats Emmett as a little boy when she should treat him as a man. But let's not start._

_Anyway, I'm not sure how I ended up in Edward's house, but we go there and no one's home. Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme were at a doctors convention in San Diego while Alice and Jasper took one of those spur-of-the-moment road trips. Even Emmett and Rosalie weren't around, which was something that I was grateful for. Rosalie doesn't like me, which is a shame because I'm pretty much liked by almost everyone I know._

_But let's cut to the main part of the story, shall we?_

_Edward is sitting on that ugly futon that Emmett slept on before Rosalie made him get a real bed. You know, that futon that looks more like a couch made out of blue jeans. (I mean, who green-lighted that stupid idea?) Anyway, I climbed onto his lap, but there's no kissing between us; just hot breath colliding on exposed skin and I mean tons of exposed skin. Yeah, we were completed naked._

_The next hour of my life boiled down to just one moment, when I sat on Edward's lap while his hands were on my hips and his mouth was on my neck. I didn't think that anything would happen from this, and we weren't even dating when we decided to have this "friends with benefits" moment. On second thought, friends shouldn't be having sex with each other. That's why boyfriends and girlfriends were invented._

_It's too bad I didn't get that memo because this could have been prevented._

* * *

**September 6, 2014**

Facebook post

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** I just found out this morning that Mr. Baratheon isn't coming back to this school, not after that shocking scandal that involved him and the son of a very wealthy family (a.k.a Loras Tyrell). When are people going to learn to keep their private activities private instead of exposing them on Facebook?  
Like · Comment · 45 minutes ago via Facebook for Android

 **Lia Camp** OMG is this true?? what happened?? Details please!!!  
41 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** **@Lia Camp** Apparently Mr. Baratheon was caught in the company of Loras Tyrell when a picture of them at that exclusive club was featured on Facebook last week. Principal Stark was furious when he found out; last Friday, Mr Baratheon was told to empty out his office and not come back.  
36 minutes ago · Like

 **Joe Watson** Wow, about time he got fired.  
32 minutes ago · Like

 **Nathan Shulman** Shame on him.  
27 minutes ago · Like

 **Naima Shaikh** I never liked him anyway!  
24 minutes ago · Like

 **Sharon Timmons** Does this mean that class is cancelled?  
20 minutes ago · Like

 **Miska Vogel** **@Sharon** **Timmons** Don't get your hopes up dude; Principal Stark has already lined up a substitute for us.  
18 minutes ago · Like

 **Sharon Timmons** **@Miska** **Vogel** Darn it!   
17 minutes ago · Like

* * *

Text messages between Jacquelyn and Fili

9:00 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: So, you're goin 2 eng claS today?

9:06 A.M. - Fili's phone: I don't know, Jacquel. Since Mr. Baratheon wz fired lst week, we've aL Bin jst playing rownd.

9:10 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: 4 shame, t%. I knO ppl aren't sposd 2 sA bad things bout (x) people, bt wot he did wz jst str8 ^ stupid!

9:22 A.M. - Fili's phone: I knO, & it's so :-( cuz he wz kind of a kewl Tcha

9:30 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Well, he alwayz insulted the women teachers. I mean, last week, he said something about Mrs. Stark that is unfit for publication. He's not cool if he insults women. You know better, Fili!

9:36 A.M. - Fili's phone: SBTA. bt isn't Mrs. Stark a total crab?

9:44 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: yyssw. Yesterday, she told me not 2 TLK 2 her stepson. wot iz wrng w her? I do wot I want, wen I want! I'm not goin 2 lt her poison me!

9:50 A.M. - Fili's phone: & wot bout U & Edward?

9:58 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Fili! I'm not evN goin 2 discuS dat n public! Plus, it's tym 4 class, & we're goin 2 b late!

10:00 A.M. - Fili's phone: OK, c U ther. 

  
_(So, you're going to English class today?)_  
_(I don't know, Jacquel. Since Mr. Baratheon was fired last week, we've all been just playing around.)_  
_(For shame, too. I know people aren't supposed to say bad things about gay people, but what he did was just straight up stupid!)_  
_(I know and it's so sad because he was kind of a cool teacher.)_  
_(Well, he always insulted the women teachers. I mean, last week, he said something about Mrs. Stark that is unfit for publication. He's not cool if he insults women. You know better, Fili!)_  
_(Sorry. But isn't Mrs. Stark a total crab?)_  
_(Yeah. Yesterday, she told me not to talk to her stepson. What is wrong with her? I do what I want, when I want! I'm not going to let her poison me!)_  
_(And what about you and Edward?)_  
_(Fili! I'm not even going to discuss that in public! Plus, it's time for class, and we're going to be late!)_  
_(OK, see you there.)_

* * *

Jacquelyn's Diary

_Well, English class just got interesting._

_Since Mr. Baratheon was fired last week for doing something he never should have done, things at Silver Creek High School just got BORING!!! Mrs. Stark called an assembly during second period and told us that the rules for dating were to be strictly enforced. That means two boys and two girls can't date each other. (Plus, I'm still pissed at her because she told me that I can't talk to Jon anymore, but that's for another blog post.)_

_My reaction: Screw you, Catelyn Stark! Nobody cares about what you think! We can date who we want! Plus, Jon didn't ask to be born to your husband, so quit being the evil stepmother! You're lucky Mrs. Hupefluss doesn't know about this or she'll tear you apart. Her, or my mother._

_Anyway, I'm talking to Jon and his buddy Sam when the new teacher walks in. I swear to God he looks more like Matt Smith than an actual teacher. (Wait, did I say Matt? I meant David Tennant. With glasses. Yes, he wears glasses.)_

_He walks into the room and everyone stops talking. They all stared at him for a second before taking their seats. I sit in the back next to Fili and Kili, who are still begging me to tell them what went on between me and Edward._

_That's why we're meeting at the Bistro, guys!_

_Anyway, the teacher's talking, so I'll have to stop right there! Be back with more!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen when Jacquelyn tells her friends the truth about her and Edward? How will they react? Stay tuned!


	3. September 6, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids react to their new teacher while Jacquelyn is called out of class on a (fake) emergency.

Facebook

 **Sabrina Haettenschweiller:** OMG, did you guys see the new English teacher?  
Like · Comment · 50 minutes ago via Facebook for Android

 **Magnus Kroger:** Yeah, I did. He looks more like a nerd than a teacher.  
45 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss:** I know!  
43 minutes ago · Like

 **Christina Burns:** At least he looks better than Mr. Baratheon. God, that guy was such a loser!  
40 minutes ago · Like

 **Sabrina Haettenschweiller:** Indeed. I can't believe that someone like him even exists! Kili, have you seen Jacquelyn?  
37 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss:** I thought she was with you. Why are you asking?  
33 minutes ago · Like

 **Magnus Kroger:** I have a bad feeling she's with Edward again. If she tells him she's pregnant and it's from him, she's in trouble.  
31 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss:** I'll have Fili text her and fake an emergency at the Bistro. After the explosion that happened yesterday, I don't trust him anymore.  
28 minutes ago · Like

 **Christina Burns:** You better be careful, Kee. Edward is an American citizen while you're an Ereborean. When push comes to shove, it's his word against yours.  
24 minutes ago · Like

 **Sabrina Haettenschweiller:** We can always claim that Edward raped Jacquelyn and that's why she's pregnant.  
22 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss:** Are you guys insane? Edward's father is Dr. Cullen, the greatest doctor in this area! He can have us sent to jail just for claiming that Edward raped Jacquelyn and knocked her up. He goes on Facebook, you know.  
21 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss:** Yes, Fee, I know that. Can you please text Jacquelyn and claim that Bombur needs her to help out at the Bistro?  
18 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss:** Why do you ask?  
16 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss:** I just want her to get away from Edward. If she tells him that she's having his baby, she's done!  
14 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss:** Well, OK, but I don't like having to deceive her like that.  
13 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss:** Thanks a lot, bro.  
11 minutes ago · Like

* * *

Text messages between Jacquelyn, Fili, and Kili

1:00 P.M. - Fili's phone: Jacquel? U there?

1:02 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Yes, Fili. Wassup?

1:04 P.M. - Fili's phone: Not much, Xcpt Bombur hz a prob @ d Bistro & he needs U 2 hlp him.

1:06 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Well, k thN. Let's MEt ther aftR school, aL right?

1:14 P.M. - Fili's phone: suR. c U ther.

~

1:16 P.M. - Kili's phone: Did she tAk d bait?

1:18 P.M. - Fili's phone: yyssw. bt let's nevr do dat agen.

1:20 P.M. - Kili's phone: Not untl we git her awA frm Edward. Remember, we don't lIk him & he got our 3:o) |O>. We're goin 2 mAk him pA 4 that, n cash o crdz card.

(Jacquel? You there?)  
(Yes, Fili. Wassup?)  
(Not much, except Bombur has a problem at the Bistro and he needs you to help him.)  
(Well, OK then. Let's meet there after school, all right?)  
(Sure. See you there.)  
~  
(Did she take the bait?)  
(Yeah. But let's never do that again.)  
(Not until we get her away from Edward. Remember, we don't like him and he got our girl pregnant. We're going to make him pay for that, in cash or credit card.)

* * *

Email between Jacquelyn (VioletRoyal99@gmail.com) and Jon (TheSnowCrow@yahoo.com)

From: VioletRoyal99@gmail.com  
To: TheSnowCrow@yahoo.com  
Re: Your stepmother  
  
_Hey, Jon,_

_I don't know what the hell is up with Mrs. Stark, but she had the nerve to tell me that I can't hang out with you anymore. What's wrong with her, and what's wrong with us being friends? It's already bad enough she ruined your relationship with Val and she's trying to take Sam away from you. When you get this message, you must write to me back, OK?_

~

From: TheSnowCrow@yahoo.com  
To: VioletRoyal99@gmail.com  
Re: Mrs Stark  
  
_Jacquelyn,_

_Thanks for giving me the heads up. Last night, Mrs. Stark told me that because I am a bastard, I'm not allowed to go to school anymore. She won't even let me leave my room, let alone talk to my friends. She would have taken away my cell phone and computer if my dad hadn't intervened at the last second._

_The screaming match they had almost had the Bowmans calling the police, but the Blackfish intervened and gently (but firmly) reminded Mrs. Stark that she was obligated to take care of me despite what she thought of me being a bastard. Dad told me that I had five more months of living at home before I can safely move away from them, so I would have to "grin and bear it". I know he means well, but I just can't stay there anymore. I wish he'd understand me._

_Please don't let her intimidate you into leaving me; I already know what she thinks of you and your family, and believe me when I say that your mother could tear her apart with just a single look in her eyes. (I'd pay to see that.) I hope we (and Sam) can meet again tomorrow to talk about this further._

* * *

Jacquelyn's diary

_Today, we got a new teacher; his name is Bilbo Baggins and he came here from the Shire. Which is ironic because I once lived in the Shire before mom and dad moved us to Erebor. (I bet he remembers me, if only for a second.)_

_Anyway, Mr. Baggins looks more like a nerd than an actual teacher. I guess having someone who looks like David Tennant and not like a dude trying to be a lady is a step in the right direction. Plus, it really helps to know that Fili and Kili know him and his nephew, Frodo._

_Speaking of them, Fili sends me to the Bistro to help Bombur, but I suspect an ulterior motive behind that text message. After all, he and Kili have been tailing me since I told them I was pregnant._

_As for Ori, he tells us that after he finished texting me yesterday, Dori almost killed him. As if Dori being a mother hen wasn't bad enough, Ori tells us that Dori yelled at him for over half an hour because he found out that Ori was going out with Dwalin. At first, we all wondered why Dori yelled at Ori, but when Ori told him that "I love Dwalin and you can't tell me what to do", that's when the fur really started flying. Toss in old Balin and you've got a three-way cat fight._

_Poor Ori! I really hope he gets to be with Dwalin and Dori gets his act together. Plus, it was already bad enough when Ori's brother Nori shacked up with Bofur last year; we all knew Bofur since Bofur and Bombur are brothers._

_Speak of the devil, Nori strolled into the Bistro sporting a huge wedding ring on his left hand and carrying a baby on his hip. Little Bopper has gotten plump since I last saw him. Now he's at the age where he'll grab anything that's within his reach; I hope he doesn't turn into Nori junior. One Nori is enough._

_Mom and dad still don't know I'm pregnant, even if I put it out there. But I can't keep it quiet forever; even little Yeagan and Pepper can tell that I'm preggers and they're four and seven years old. Ari and Jo don't know about me yet._

_Well, all I can say is this: nothing good came from my "friends with benefits" night with Edward. Still can't believe that I'm paying for it. I didn't even ask for this to happen, and still, it did._

_Looks like I not only destroyed my own reputation as a person who only talks to handicapped people, but I ruined Edward's reputation for being the only squeaky-clean student at the school._

_Now I'm dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens! Do Jacquelyn and Edward stay together or will Fili and Kili break them up? Will Ori get some quality time with Dwalin? Subscribe if you want to find out!


	4. September 7, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up faster than Jacquelyn can deal with.

Text messages between Jacquelyn and Ori

12:36 A.M. - Ori's phone: Jacquel? U stil awake?

12:46 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: OMG, Ori! It's aftR midnight! Y R U txtN me?

12:48 A.M. - Ori's phone: I'm hiding out @ Clothes Minded & I nEd yor hlp.

1:08 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Did U & Dori hav NothA fight?

1:10 A.M. - Ori's phone: I'm Afrd so. Dori doesn't wnt me 2 hav a luv Lyf. Isn't dat sad?

1:12 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: IKR? bt we can't blAm Nori 4 that, cn we?

1:26 A.M. - Ori's phone: That's a completely dfrnt issU.

1:30 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: rght. So anyway, Y R U @ Clothes Minded?

1:34 A.M. - Ori's phone: I had 2 git awA frm Dori. I swear, dat guy acts lIk he's my mum o somTIN lIk dat. Y can't he lt me do wot I want?

1:36 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: cuz he's yor brother, that's Y.

1:40 A.M. - Ori's phone: yyssw.

1:42 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: N E way, snce yu've texted me 2 d point whr I cn't sleep, I'm comin aftR U.

1:52 A.M. - Ori's phone: k thN.  
  
(Jacquel? You still awake?)  
(Oh my God, Ori! It's after midnight! Why are you texting me?)  
(I'm hiding out at Clothes Minded and I need your help.)  
(Did you and Dori have another fight?)  
(I'm afraid so. Dori doesn't want me to have a love life. Isn't that sad?)  
(I know, right? But we can't blame Nori for that, can we?)  
(That's a completely different issue.)  
(Right. So anyway, why are you at Clothes Minded?)  
(I had to get away from Dori. I swear, that guy acts like he's my mother or something like that. Why can't he let me do what I want?)  
(Because he's your brother, that's why.)  
(Yeah.)  
(Anyway, since you've texted me to the point where I can't sleep, I'm coming after you.)  
(OK then.)

* * *

Twitter

sparkleviolet747: Ori texted me; he's sitting at Clothes Minded. I can't believe that Dori still treats him like a little kid and he's 21 years old. This is :(  
1:54 AM - 07 Sep 14    
  
sparkleviolet747: Going to see Ori; dude needs help. Be back soon.  
2:12 AM - 07 Sep 14  
  
sparkleviolet747: Yay! Found him!  
2:16 AM - 07 Sep 14  
  
sparkleviolet747: Ori is upset; he says that Dori walked in on him making out with Dwalin. I mean, that's embarrassing and disturbing at the same time.  
2:18 AM - 07 Sep 14  
  
sparkleviolet747: Plus, Dwalin really scares me.  
2:24 AM - 07 Sep 14  
  
sparkleviolet747: Ori says that Dori beat up Dwalin and that's when Balin intervened.  
2:26 AM - 07 Sep 14  
  
sparkleviolet747: Then there was this huge fight between all three of them.  
2:30 AM - 07 Sep 14  
  
sparkleviolet747: I'm glad I don't have any older brothers.  
2:34 AM - 07 Sep 14  
  
sparkleviolet747: Frick! Bolg is here!  
2:36 AM - 07 Sep 14  
  
sparkleviolet747: He says he got into another fight with his mother. I hate her; she's worse than Mrs. Stark!!  
2:38 AM - 07 Sep 14  
  
sparkleviolet747: Is there no dignity left in this world???  
2:42 AM - 07 Sep 14  
  
sparkleviolet747: Crap, got a text from Jon; better answer it.  
2:44 AM - 07 Sep 14

* * *

Text messages between Jacquelyn and Jon

2:46 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Hey, Jon. Wassup?

2:48 A.M. - Jon's phone: Not much, bt wen U c my dad, cn U teL him I'm not comin 2 skul 2day?

2:52 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Really? Y not?

2:54 A.M. - Jon's phone: U knO Y. Mrs. Stark doesn't wnt me 2 cum 2 skul 2day.

2:56 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Seriously??? wot iz she, d }-) stepmother frm Cinderella???

3:00 A.M. - Jon's phone: yyssw.

3:02 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Well, insted of staying @ home, Y don't U go 2 d Bistro 2day? Bombur c%d uz yor hlp ther.

3:04 A.M. - Jon's phone: R U suR bout this? Mrs. Stark won't b t% :-) wen she finds out I'm not n my prison.

3:06 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Don't worry, I cn handL her. Besides, do I L%k lIk d typ of prsn she cn push rownd & tink dat it's OK?

3:12 A.M. - Jon's phone: thx.  
  
(Hey, Jon. Wassup?)  
(Not much, but when you see my dad, can you tell him I'm not coming to school today?)  
(Really? Why not?)  
(You know why. Mrs. Stark doesn't want me to come to school today.)  
(Seriously??? What is she, the evil stepmother from Cinderella???)  
(Yeah.)  
(Well, instead of staying at home, why don't you go to the Bistro today? Bombur could use your help there.)  
(Are you sure about this? Mrs. Stark won't be too happy when she finds out I'm not in my prison.)  
(Don't worry, I can handle her. Besides, do I look like the type of person she can push around and think that it's OK?)  
(Thanks.)

* * *

Jacquelyn's diary

_What is wrong with me? I'm running around half the city at night trying to help Ori solve his issues with Dori. Now Jon needs me to help protect him from his evil stepmother! And I'm supposed to be a pregnant girl._

_This is so not fair!!!_

* * *

Email between Jacquelyn (VioletRoyal99@gmail.com) and Edward (ClassicalDefiance@yahoo.com)

From: ClassicalDefiance@yahoo.com  
To: VioletRoyal99@gmail.com  
Re: WE NEED TO TALK!!!  
  
_Jacquelyn,_  
  
_I'm hearing rumors on Facebook that you're pregnant. Please don't tell me that you're pregnant, not when you insisted on using a condom. Plus, Fili and Kili are being a pain in the butt sending me death threats and promising to have me arrested for rape. You need to reply to this message immediately._

* * *

Facebook post

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** Edward knows I'm pregnant! I'm so screwed...  
Like · Comment · 20 minutes ago via Facebook for Android

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward knows that Jacquelyn's pregnant! Will she tell him the truth? You'll find out in the next chapter of this story!


	5. September 7-8, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacquelyn must deal with an angry Edward while Ori's dating drama escalates. Plus, Gimli and Alice make their appearence.

Twitter

 **sparkleviolet747** : Edward knows I'm pregnant! I might as well drop dead now and have them bury me next to grandpa. This world is so unfair!!!  
12:54 PM - 07 Sep 14

* * *

Facebook chat between Jacquelyn, Fili, and Kili

 **Fili Hupefluss** Edward knows you're pregnant?  
Like · Comment · 50 minutes ago via Facebook for Android

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** Uh, yeah, Fili. I'm so fricking doomed!  
47 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss** Don't fall apart yet, Jacquelyn!  
45 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** You don't know what I'm going through! You didn't know that I had to rescue Ori when he ran into Clothes Minded and I didn't get back until 5:30, which is when I usually wake up.  
42 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss** Ori hid in Clothes Minded? Damn, Dori is such a jerkbutt!  
40 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** And then I had to deal with Bolg and his shit; his mama makes Mrs. Stark look like Mrs. Coulter from the Golden Compass. Which is too bad because I had to deal with Jon telling me that she's trying to lock him up in his room. What am I?  
36 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss** Mahal's gift to the oppressed.  
35 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** Seriously?  
34 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss** Well, you're always helping those handicapped kids at that hospital until Edward told you to stop.  
32 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** Yeah, what of it?  
30 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hornriver** Now it's translating to you helping our friends.  
29 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** Really??  
26 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss** Yeah. When Ori needed you, you were there. When Bolg needed you, you were there. When Jon needed you, you were there. You were always there to help everyone. Now you need us.  
24 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** Will you be there for me?  
22 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss** You know we will.  
21 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss** I'm going to kill Edward!!!  
19 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** Fili, don't kill him yet! He's Gimli's best friend!  
17 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss** Not for long.  
15 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss** Wait until we spread that rumor about you...  
14 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** Uh, Ori and Gimli are here.  
11 minutes ago · Like

* * *

Facebook chat between Fili, Kili, Ori, Gimli, and Jacquelyn

 **Ori Scharfstein** Did Edward find out about Jacquelyn?  
Like · Comment · 30 minutes ago via Facebook for iPhone

 **Kili **Hupefluss** ** That's exactly what we're trying to do here!  
28 minutes ago · Like

 **Gimli Rötesturz** What's going on here?  
26 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili **Hupefluss** ** Edward raped Jacquelyn and knocked her up!  
25 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** Fili!  
23 minutes ago · Like

 **Ori Scharfstein** What????  
21 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili** **Hupefluss** Just go with it, Jacquelyn.  
19 minutes ago · Like

 **Gimli Rötesturz** No, no!!! It's not true! I won't believe this! Edward wouldn't do anything like that, and especially to Jacquelyn!  
18 minutes ago · Like

 **Ori Scharfstein** But what if it's true? We don't know what he's like.  
17 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili **Hupefluss** ** I know! What if he's really a jerk under that niceness?  
15 minutes ago · Like

 **Gimli Rötesturz** He's my best friend!  
14 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili **Hupefluss** ** Sorry, dude, but your " _friend_ " hurt Jacquelyn and now he's going to pay for that, in cash or credit card!  
12 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** Oh my God!!!  
11 minutes ago · Like

* * *

Emails between Jacquelyn (VioletRoyal99@gmail.com) and Jon (TheSnowCrow@yahoo.com)

From: TheSnowCrow@yahoo.com  
To: VioletRoyal99@gmail.com  
Re: your pregnancy

_Sam sent me an email saying that Edward raped you and now you're pregnant! Is this true? Tell me that's not true! You were always so careful, so discreet! I know that you would never do anything like that! Please, you have to reply NOW!!!_

~~~

From: VioletRoyal99@gmail.com  
To: TheSnowCrow@yahoo.com  
Re: your last message

_I didn't authorize that rumor; Fili and Kili did that themselves. They want to make everyone in the school hate Edward._

~~~

From: TheSnowCrow@yahoo.com  
To: VioletRoyal99@gmail.com  
Re: don't lie

_Well, everyone at the Bistro is talking about you; Bombur's wife is the biggest gossip in the place. Well, her, Frau Hupefluss and Frau Rötesturz. You've gotten everyone in the community all riled up, and not for a good reason. Even Thranduil is getting in on the action, and he doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself, that selfish asshole!_

_Anwyay, thanks for advertising my problem with Mrs. Stark all over Facebook; people are really reaching out to help me. Even Bard wants to help me, and he runs the only general store in the community. Sigrid has left for college last week and he needs someone to help him run the store while she's gone. He's even written an angry letter to my father, berating him for allowing his wife to treat me like shit. (And guess what's in tomorrow's newspaper?)_

_Yeah, it's not easy being a non-American, especially if you're a woman. But we won't let the Americans win, not this time._

* * *

Jacquelyn's diary

_And so my nightmare officially begins._

_When I get home from school, Jo, Ari, Yeagan, and Pepper all hug me, saying "I'm sorry this happen to you" and "what was Edward thinking" and dad's clearly obvious line that Ari likes to quote "I'm going to make that bastard sorry he was born!" (Dad doesn't even say that line; in fact, he'll be like "I'm going to destroy the rest of your life, if it's the last thing I do!")_

_Mom and dad canNOT ignore me now!_

_Also, grandma came in after me and for the next 30 minutes, she's on the phone screaming at Edward, calling him 35 versions of the word " **idiot** " and promising to remove his manly parts so he can never create any more children, "You selfish American bastard!!"_

_Ouch. Way to tell a man "good job", grandma!_

_Also, Ori and I chatted for an hour on Facebook about his situation with Dori and Dwalin. Apparently, Dori hasn't heard about me being pregnant, but he can bitch about Ori finally getting a boyfriend. I hope that he wasn't holding out for Ori to date Legolas; I think Legolas is just as conceited as his father._

_Well, when mom and dad come home, it's just like any normal family setting. In fact, grandma didn't tell mom that she spent several hours (wait, I did say 30 minutes, right) screaming at Edward and his parents. Jo, the chatterbox I know she is, didn't say anything about rumors about me either, but she did say that "how Mrs. Stark can treat Jon like he's a despicable piece of shit and still be allowed to exist on God's green Earth is beyond me". To that, mom swore that she was going to destroy Mrs. Stark in any way that she could. Leave it to my parents to find out about me the only way everyone else in America does._

_On Facebook._

_I'm going straight to bed before anything else happens._

* * *

Text messages between Jacquelyn and Alice Cullen

2:40 A.M. - Alice's phone: JACQUELYN, U HAV SOM EXPLAINING 2 DO!!!

2:42 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Alice, it's almost 3 n d morn. Y R U txtN me?

2:48 A.M. - Alice's phone: Y M I HERING RUMORS BOUT U & MY BROTHER???

2:52 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: problE cuz Fili & Kili started dem a few hours ago on Facebook. nw pls turn off d caps lock; it's givN me a rightful headache!

2:54 A.M. - Alice's phone: SBTA. Anyway, what's goin on Btwen U two?

3:04 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: I'm |O>.

3:10 A.M. - Alice's phone: SERIOUSLY???

3:16 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Alice, wot did I sA bout screaming?

3:18 A.M. - Alice's phone: cn we TLK bout DIS @ school?

3:24 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: suR. It's not lIk I don't hav 2 plA mediator Btwen Ori & Dori, hlp Jon escape frm Hs }-) stepmother, & Bolg's got Hs own isUz. I'm not evN goin 2 mentN me bn |O> on top of evrtng. f U wnt 2 scream @ someone, scream @ yor two-timing bro 4 bn a jerk. c U @ skul. (At this point, she shuts off her phone and goes to bed.)

3:28 A.M. - Alice's phone: I don't evN knO half of wot you're talkin about, Jacquelyn. Hello? Jacquelyn, R U there???

(JACQUELYN, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!!!)  
(Alice, it's almost 3 in the morning. Why are you texting me?)  
(WHY AM I HEARING RUMORS ABOUT YOU AND MY BROTHER???)  
(Probably because Fili and Kili started them a few hours ago on Facebook. Now please turn off the caps lock; it's giving me a rightful headache!)  
(Sorry. Anyway, what's going on between you two?)  
(I'm pregnant.)  
(SERIOUSLY???)  
(Alice, what did I say about screaming?)  
(Can we talk about this at school?)  
(Sure. It's not like I don't have to play mediator between Ori and Dori, help Jon escape from his evil stepmother, and Bolg's got his own issues. I'm not even going to mention me being pregnant on top of everything. If you want to scream at someone, scream at your two-timing brother for being a jerk. See you at school.)  
(I don't even know half of what you're talking about, Jacquelyn. Hello? Jacquelyn, are you there???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surnames:  
> 1\. Hupefluss - German for "horn river". surname for Fili, Kili, and Dis.  
> 2\. Rötesturz - German for "red fall". surname for Gimli, Gloin, and Oin.  
> 3\. Scharfstein - German for "strong stone." surname for Dori, Nori, and Ori.  
> 4\. Breitstrahl - German for "broad beam". surname for Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur.  
> 5\. Eisenfuß - German for "iron foot". surname for Dain and Thorin III (Stonehelm / Steinruder)  
> 6\. Soldatweise - German for "wise soldier". surname for Balin and Dwalin.  
> 7\. Eicheschild - German for "oak shield". surname for Thorin Oakenshield.
> 
> Looks like the story is exploding! How long until the Ereborean-Westerosi-Ellonoxian community declares World War III on America? Subscribe and you'll find out!


	6. September 8, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacquelyn suffers an unexpected setback while her friends deal with the results of their own actions.

Jacquelyn's diary

_Well, it looks like the cat's out of the bag, or so they say._

_Edward knows I'm pregnant (in fact, he sent me an email expressing how angry he is) and he demands an explanation about how that happened. It's not rocket science, Edward! We had sex, in your room of all places, and you didn't even let me use birth control! You really are being a righteous jerkbutt!_

_Anyway, Alice texted me at the most ungodly hour screaming at me for "breaking her brother's heart" and..._ ( _At this point, Jacquelyn fell asleep and doesn't wake up until 11 AM. Seems like all this unnecessary stress (such as pregnancy and helping her friends) isn't good for her_.)

* * *

Facebook

 **Sabrina Haettenschweiller**  I can't believe this is happening!  
Like · Comment · 45 minutes ago via Facebook for Android

 **Gimli Rötesturz** What?  
41 minutes ago · Like

 **Sabrina Haettenschweiller**  Mr. Baratheon is going on trial next month!  
39 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili**   **Hupefluss** Are you serious? They're putting him on trial this early? Isn't this a bit too weird.  
38 minutes ago · Like

 **Sabrina Haettenschweiller**  It's more of an arraignment, but still, they could call any of us to the stand at any time. They could even call Jon, since he knows Joffrey, who is Mr. Baratheon's nephew.  
35 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili**   **Hupefluss** And the day they do that is the day we hear the word GUILTY being shouted across the courtroom during the actual trial. He knows things.  
33 minutes ago · Like

 **Gimli Rötesturz** That would explain how Mr. Baratheon's secret got out so fast.  
31 minutes ago · Like

 **Alice Cullen** Forget about him, guys. Has anyone seen Jacquelyn? I was going to meet her here so we could talk.  
29 minutes ago · Like

 **Gimli**   **Rötesturz** Uh, she's sick.  
27 minutes ago · Like

 **Alice Cullen** WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S SICK???  
25 minutes ago · Like

 **Gimli**   **Rötesturz** Her grandmother called the school and told them that she's not coming today. Poor kid.  
23 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili**   **Hupefluss** I can imagine her not wanting to be here, not since Kee and I spread that rumor about her and Edward on Facebook yesterday.  
22 minutes ago · Like

 **Alice** **Cullen** You did WHAT???  
20 minutes ago · Like

 **Gimli **Rötesturz** ** Don't act like you don't know what's going on here. Your brother took advantage of Jacquelyn's kindness and now she's pregnant.  
18 minutes ago · Like

 **Alice Cullen** That is not true!!!  
17 minutes ago · Like

 **Sabrina Haettenschweiller**  And if you want to get huffy about it, Edward is the guy you need to yell at. Good day.  
16 minutes ago · Like

(Everyone logs off)

 **Alice Cullen** Don't think this is over, because it's not! I will have the truth about the story, whether you want to reveal it to me or not!  
11 minutes ago · Like

* * *

Twitter

sparkleviolet747: Can't believe I fell asleep while writing in my diary; what am I, 10? Anyway, Alice decides to text me at 2:45 in the fricking morning!!!  
12:37 PM - 8 Sep 2014

sparkleviolet747: I'm on Facebook, and the guys are really stirring up trouble. I better set the record straight.  
12:45 PM - 8 Sep 2014

sparkleviolet747: And now I'm dead.  
12:56 PM - 8 Sep 2014

* * *

Text message between Jacquelyn and Jon

1:02 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Hey, Jon, NE changes n d skul yet?

1:08 P.M. - Jon's phone: No, bt Sam told me dat Mrs. Stark came in2 d skul 2day & evry1 ther gave her dirty looks.

1:24 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Well, I'm not 1 2 sA dat she brawt it upon herself, bt she brawt it upon herself. How's yor fathR tkng this?

2:06 A.M. - Jon's phone: Not t% well, 2 b honest. Dean Baelish & Dean Lannister aren't :-) w him; n fact, Sam tells me dat he saw a fite Btwen Dean Baelish & Mrs. Stark @ lch 2day. somTIN bout her havN n honR. Dean Baelish sed somTIN along d lines of "your OM did d honorable tng by raising dat boi az Hs own & U shud hav Bin :-) 4 it!" I bet Fili & Kili filmed d confrontation & posted d VDO on YouTube rght nw.

2:12 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: I cn Xspec Nuttin less frm dem. R U stil @ d Bistro?

2:52 P.M. - Jon's phone: whr Ls wud I be? I'm not staying @ home, n m@R wot dEz LUG Amrcn laws say! f I hav 2 run awA frm om & stA @ d Wall, so much d BetA.

2:56 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Well, don't do dat.

2:58 P.M. - Jon's phone: Y not?

3:14 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: f U do, dat mEnz dangerous ppl cn kidnap U & do bad things 2 U.

3:40 P.M. - Jon's phone: I don't mind; it's BetA thN dealing w d stepmother frm hell.

3:44 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: R U insane??? Don't U knO dat boys our age R bn kidnapped & raped everyday, evN murdered 4 n reason??

4:00 P.M. - Jon's phone: Yeah, so, & Y shud I care?

4:10 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: cuz f NEthing of dat sort hapnd 2 you, it'll mAk yor famLe :-(. Not jst them, bt me, Fili, Kili, Ori, Gimli, Sam, Edd, & Bolg. especalE Bolg. Don't BlEv dat he won't hesitate 2 kill d 1st prsn he sees f NEthing hpns 2 U.

4:12 P.M. - Jon's phone: OK, you've convincD me. bt still, I nEd 2 git awA frm dat hows. I'll go :-|| f I hav 2 L%k @ her 4 NothA 2nd.

4:14 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: I'll teL dad & git him 2 aRnge somTIN. There's n way U cn live n DIS cuntrE w SOME1 hu wants U ded.

4:44 P.M. - Jon's phone: yyssw.

(Hey, Jon, any changes in the school yet?)  
(No, but Sam told me that Mrs. Stark came into the school today and everyone there gave her dirty looks.)  
(Well, I'm not one to say that she brought it upon herself, but she brought it upon herself. How's your father taking this?)  
(Not too well, to be honest. Dean Baelish and Dean Lannister aren't happy with him; in fact, Sam tells me that he saw a fight between Dean Baelish and Mrs. Stark at lunch today. Something about her having no honor. Dean Baelish said something along the lines of " _your husband did the honorable thing by raising that boy as his own and you should have been happy for it!_ " I bet Fili and Kili filmed the confrontation and posted the video on YouTube right now.)  
(I can expect nothing less from them. Are you still at the Bistro?)  
(Where else would I be? I'm not staying at home, no matter what these stupid American laws say! If I have to run away from home and stay at the Wall, so much the better.)  
(Well, don't do that...)  
(Why not?)  
(If you do, that means dangerous people can kidnap you and do bad things to you...)  
(I don't mind; it's better than dealing with the stepmother from hell.)  
(Are you insane??? Don't you know that boys our age are being kidnapped and raped everyday, even murdered for no reason??)  
(Yeah, so, and why should I care?)  
(Because if anything of that sort happened to you, it'll make your family sad. Not just them, but me, Fili, Kili, Ori, Gimli, Sam, Edd, and Bolg. Especially Bolg. Don't believe that he won't hesitate to kill the first person he sees if anything happens to you.)  
(OK, you've convinced me. But still, I need to get away from that house. I'll go mad if I have to look at her for another second.)  
(I'll tell dad and get him to arrange something. There's no way you can live in this country with someone who wants you dead.)  
(Yeah.)

* * *

Emails between Jacquelyn (VioletRoyal99@gmail.com) and Alice (FashionPixie@gmail.com)

To: FashionPixie@gmail.com  
From: VioletRoyal99@gmail.com  
RE: SORRY!!!  
  
_Sorry I wasn't in school today; I got sick and had to see Oin. Mom and dad know that I'm pregnant; they want to meet with your parents ASAP._

~

To: VioletRoyal99@gmail.com  
From: FashionPixie@gmail.com  
RE: I knew it!!!  
  
_Mom and dad found out about you being pregnant on Facebook; they're so furious with Edward, I'm breaking out in splotches just hearing them yelling at him. Mom screamed at him for being completely irresponsible and not caring about your right to use birth control while dad yelled at him for compromising his future along with yours. Emmett and Jasper are hiding in the man cave and Rosalie is nowhere to be seen. Edward's so in big trouble, I'm shaking in my stilettos just thinking about it._

_Anyway, how are you holding up? We still need to talk._

~

To: FashionPixie@gmail.com  
From: VioletRoyal99@gmail.com  
RE: Oin's orders  
  
_Oin won't let me leave my bed until a week has passed. Come to my house tomorrow._

* * *

Jacquelyn's diary

_So it's confirmed. Fili and Kili know how to stir up trouble on Facebook and now Edward's paying for it big time. I just hope no one else picks up on the boys' crazy claims; they can sometimes go overboard with their claims._

_Also, what do you do if Jon decides that the evils of the world outside the community are better than dealing with his issues with Mrs. Stark? I don't want to know the answer to that question, as those answers either result with suicide or human trafficking. Can't we learn to like those we're supposed to love?_

_Anyway, I bet that the community is about to declare World War III on America because of me. The way this story goes, they came to America seeking refuge from the wars and poverty of their countries and one of their own is raped by an American citizen. The leaders of the community aren't about to let that fly, not as long as God is in charge of this world._

_Damn it all!!! What was I smoking in German class when I agreed to have that "friends with benefits" night with Edward?_


	7. September 10-12 and 15, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes, but that doesn't mean that Jacquelyn's problems haven't gone away. In fact, things have gotten a whole lot worse...

**September 10, 2014**

Jacquelyn's Diary

_A few days have passed since my initially shocking news. It's taking mom and dad even longer to accept my pregnancy. Especially dad, who thinks that I'm too young to have children. He worries about how this pregnancy was going to affect my mental health. (So far, I haven't had any breakdowns yet, but that's going to change when I approach my third month.)_

_Speaking of which, Mutter says that I'll have a five-month pregnancy, since the women of the Silverroot Clan have notoriously fast pregnancies. She also says that the women usually have 3-5 pups per pregnancy even though some women were known to have 6 or 7 pups._

_Great. I'm going to be stuck with not only one baby, but possibly three babies._

_Another reason for me to stick my head in the john._

_To make things worse, Vater doesn't help the situation at all. In fact, he started making all sorts of nasty jokes about Edward (as if I didn't already have Fili and Kili doing that with their nasty false rumors about Edward and how he raped me) despite the fact that I told him to stop. (He didn't do that, you guys!)._

_Anyway, with that in mind, Oin is making me stay home until a few days has passed. Which is too bad because I have a math test in about a few hours and I can't miss that._

_Is the world trying to make me it's punching bag???_

* * *

**September 11, 2014**

_(Let's pretend that the September 11, 2001 attacks never happened, as the timeline of this story is already screwed up. (Plus, Jacquelyn would have been seven years old at the time of the attacks.) Let's also pretend that Jacquelyn's cousins Logan Dara, Dicky Michaelson, and Andrea Elan weren't killed on September 11 for the same reason.)_

* * *

**September 12, 2014**

Jacquelyn's diary

_Well, this fricking bites! I'm sick, so sick that I can't move five feet from my bed._

_I hate morning sickness._

_And of all the days to get sick, I have a test in civics today. Mrs. Harford isn't a very forgiving woman, especially if one student in her class is sick. (I don't think she'll care that I have morning sickness for that matter.) Better chance it and go to school._

*-*-*

Text messages between Jacquelyn and Alice

8:04 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Wassup, Alice?

8:08 A.M. - Alice's phone: Oh, not much, sAv 4 d fact dat Edward's Bin grounded & I can't go anywhere outside d hows 4 d rSt of DIS mth.

8:18 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: wot a bummer, especalE since we stil haven't talked bout dat incIdNt. I'm :o Esme hasn't takN yor fone yt.

8:22 A.M. - Alice's phone: I'm :o I'm evN allowD 2 go 2 skul @ dat.

8:28 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: Why? Doesn't America hav laws bout kds goin 2 school?

8:34 A.M. - Alice's phone: & wot bout yor frNd Jon Snow? Y isn't he n school?

8:38 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: blAm Hs stepmother.

8:50 A.M. - Alice's phone: yyssw. She's a witch, I h8 her!!!

8:58 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: hu doesn't?

9:16 A.M. - Alice's phone: Exactly. We stil nEd 2 TLK.

9:20 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: We should, 1ce evrtng blows Ovr. whch it won't.

9:24 A.M. - Alice's phone: I wouldn't b :-O f d E.W.E. hasn't alredi declared wrld wR III on America.

9:26 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: BlEv me, that's d lst tng we both nEd. R U comin 2 Mr. Baggins's class?

9:36 A.M. - Alice's phone: I tink so.

9:50 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: k. c U ther.  
  
(Wassup, Alice?)  
(Oh, not much, save for the fact that Edward's been grounded and I can't go anywhere outside the house for the rest of this month.)  
(What a bummer, especially since we still haven't talked about that incident. I'm shocked Esme hasn't taken your phone yet.)  
(I'm shocked I'm even allowed to go to school at that.)  
(Why? Doesn't America have laws about kids going to school?)  
(And what about your friend Jon Snow? Why isn't he in school?)  
(Blame his stepmother.)  
(Yeah. She's a witch, I hate her!!!)  
(Who doesn't?)  
(Exactly. We still need to talk.)  
(We should, once everything blows over. Which it won't.)  
(I wouldn't be surprised if the E.W.E. hasn't already declared World War III on America.)  
(Believe me, that's the LAST thing we both need. Are you coming to Mr. Baggins's class?)  
(I think so.)  
(OK. See you there.)

*-*-*

Emails between Jacquelyn (VioletRoyal99@gmail.com) and Jon (TheSnowCrow@yahoo.com)

From: VioletRoyal99@gmail.com  
To: TheSnowCrow@yahoo.com  
Re: Where are you?  
  
_Hey Jon,_

_Your father told me that he hasn't seen you in four days. Did you run away or something like that? If you get this message, you must write to me back._

***

From: TheSnowCrow@yahoo.com  
To: VioletRoyal99@gmail.com  
Re: your message

_Well, I've been hiding in the back room of Dori's tea house. I'm been hiding there since the last fight between dad and Mrs. Stark. I'm shocked that dad didn't put up any missing child posters yet; or if he did, she would have torn them down as soon as they were put up. She really wants me to disappear._

***

From: VioletRoyal99@gmail.com  
To: TheSnowCrow@yahoo.com  
Re: get some help!!!

_Well, have you contacted Viserys yet? If not, then you should. I bet he'll want to know what's going on with you. If anything, I hope that what you say to him will "wake the dragon", as he likes to call it._

* * *

**September 15, 2014**

Jacquelyn's diary

_My life is quickly spiraling downward. Jon is hiding at Dori's tea house for the last three days and no one has seen him. Plus, Alice was grounded and because of that, she got her phone taken away from her. She can't call or text me for an entire month, and it's all Edward's fault!_

_Why couldn't I have that "friends with benefits night" with Jon instead? Oh yeah, I forgot that he lives with the evil Catelyn Stark who won't let me hang out with him._

_I hate everything._

*-*-*

Text messages between Jon and Bolg

7:00 A.M. - Jon's phone: iz dat you, Jacquelyn?

7:04 A.M. - Bolg's phone: No, it's me, Bolg. wen R U comin bak 2 school?

7:06 A.M. - Jon's phone: problE never, since Mrs. Stark doesn't wnt me 2 evN b rownd d othR students.

7:16 A.M. - Bolg's phone: That's messed up, dude! U can't lt her run yor life!

7:18 A.M. - Jon's phone: Well, wot M I sposd 2 do? Sit rownd & aLow her 2 oppress me?

7:22 A.M. - Bolg's phone: Nope. n fact, Jacquelyn & d boys hav Bin talking, & we're goin 2 sneak U in2 d skul 2day.

7:24 A.M. - Jon's phone: wt? You're goin 2 sneak me in2 d school? U guys must b crazy!

7:28 A.M. - Bolg's phone: No, we're not! especalE since my dad hz gotten wind bout yor situAtN Thru rumors @ d Bistro & he's goin rownd d comUnIT asking questions bout Y you're not n skul. Dad's on Hs way 2 skul today, so U nEd 2 b hEr wen he comes.

7:34 A.M. - Jon's phone: I don't know, Bolg. Do U tink he mite b abL 2 mAk Mrs. Stark c reason?

7:36 A.M. - Bolg's phone: I can't c Y not. aftR all, he's d prez of d skul borD. & evN then, he hz 2 Ans 2 Fili & Kili's uncle, hu hz yt 2 find out bout yor situAtN.

7:42 A.M. - Jon's phone: So Thorin wiL knO bout DIS.

7:44 A.M. - Bolg's phone: duz DIS mean you're comin 2 skul today?

7:46 A.M. - Jon's phone: I'll tink bout it.

7:48 A.M. - Bolg's phone: gud.  
  
(Is that you, Jacquelyn?)  
(No, it's me, Bolg. When are you coming back to school?)  
(Probably never, since Mrs. Stark doesn't want me to even be around the other students.)  
(That's messed up, dude! You can't let her run your life!)  
(Well, what am I supposed to do? Sit around and allow her to oppress me?)  
(Nope. In fact, Jacquelyn and the boys have been talking, and we're going to sneak you into the school today.)  
(What? You're going to sneak me into the school? You guys must be crazy!)  
(No, we're not! Especially since my dad has gotten wind about your situation through rumors at the Bistro and he's going around the community asking questions about why you're not in school. Dad's on his way to school today, so you need to be here when he comes.)  
(I don't know, Bolg. Do you think he might be able to make Mrs. Stark see reason?)  
(I can't see why not. After all, he's the president of the school board. And even then, he has to answer to Fili and Kili's uncle, who has yet to find out about your situation.)  
(So Thorin will know about this.)  
(Does this mean you're coming to school today?  
(I'll think about it.)  
(Good.)

*-*-*

Text messages between Bolg and Jacquelyn

8:18 A.M. - Bolg's phone: gr8 news, Jacquelyn. Today, Jon mite b abL 2 cum 2 skul.

8:20 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: bout damn tym he came 2 Hs senses! cn U BlEv him? He says dat he wants 2 run awA & join d Knight's Watch. n way M I letN dat happen, not on MY watch!

8:22 A.M. - Bolg's phone: gud. nw aL we hav 2 do iz sneak him in2 d skul & mAk suR dat n 1 recognizes him.

8:24 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: I cn git Ori 2 hlp w dat.

8:26 A.M. - Bolg's phone: & thN we'll hav Fili & Kili cr8 a distraction & sneak Jon inside b4 Mrs. Stark sees him.

8:28 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: U mind holdN dat thought?

8:32 A.M. - Bolg's phone: Y

8:34 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: I hav 2 mAk an offering 2 d God of Porcelain. I'll b rght bak.

8:36 A.M. - Bolg's phone: Well, bn |O> sucks!

8:38 A.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: jst b grateful dat it's not hapNn 2 U.  
  
(Great news, Jacquelyn. Today, Jon might be able to come to school.)  
(About damn time he came to his senses! Can you believe him? He says that he wants to run away and join the Knight's Watch. No way am I letting that happen, not on MY watch!)  
(Good. Now all we have to do is sneak him into the school and make sure that no one recognizes him.)  
(I can get Ori to help with that.)  
(And then we'll have Fili and Kili create a distraction and sneak Jon inside before Mrs. Stark sees him.)  
(You mind holding that thought?)  
(Why?)  
(I have to make an offering to the God of Porcelain. I'll be right back.)  
(Well, being pregnant sucks!)  
(Just be grateful that it's not happening to you.)

*-*-*

Twitter

sparkleviolet747: Bolg, Fili, Kili, and I are about to sneak Jon into the school today. Wish me luck!  
9:00 AM - 15 Sep 14

*-*-*

Facebook

 **Gimli Rötesturz** : Guess what? Jon Snow is back!!!  
Like · Comment · 25 minutes ago via Facebook for iPhone  
58 people like this

 **Magnus Kroger** : Is this true?  
23 minutes ago · Like

 **Sabrina Haettenschweiller** : I saw sneaking through the back door while Fili and Kili were dancing on a desk in the middle of the hall.  
20 minutes ago · Like

 **Christina Burns** : And Mrs Stark yelled at them for about 15 minutes for doing that.  
19 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss** : Well, it was all worth it just to see Jon.  
15 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss** : I agree. It was definitely worth it.  
12 minutes ago · Like

***

 **Fili Hupefluss > Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff**: The diversion worked! Is Jon here?  
Like · Comment · 7 minutes ago via Facebook for Android

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** : Yes, thank God. He's talking to Dean Lannister as we speak.  
5 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss** : Good. See you in class.  
3 minutes ago · Like


	8. September 19, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are at a standstill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of implied homophobia, domestic violence, and Ned Stark being berated for being "honorable". No like, no read!

**Jacquelyn's diary**

_The good news is that we were able to get Jon to go back to school._

_The bad news is that everyone at the school has found out the truth about why Jon wasn't in school._

_Mrs. Stark isn't too happy with me advertising her cruel treatment of Jon to the community. Not only is everyone in the community condemning her treatment of Jon, many people living in St. Louis are also angry with her for treating Jon like dirt. Most of those people have kids; if anyone started treating their kids like dirt, there would be murder and mayhem up in here._

_Speaking of which, dad was called to an emergency meeting with the leaders of the E.W.E. last night. They stayed out  until 1 AM discussing Jon's situation and what to do about it. Mr. Stark was unable to deny anything, but I'm sure he has his reasons to keep Jon at his home as opposed to fostering him out as he fostered his own children out._

_BTW, Sansa is on her way back from staying with the Tyrells; she's highly pissed that her mother would dare mistreat Jon. Plus, she has to stay away from the Tyrells, as Mace Tyrell has to deal with the fallout from his son Loras's relationship with Mr. Baratheon being exposed on social media._

_And I thought my own story was bad!_

* * *

**Text messages between Sansa Stark and Jon Snow**

6:00 P.M. - Sansa's phone: Jon, I hErd dat U weren't allowD 2 go 2 skul anymore! wot happened?

6:02 P.M. - Jon's phone: blAm yor mum. Plus, evry1 thinks dat she's cruel cuz Jacquelyn spoke bout it on Facebook.

6:06 P.M. - Sansa's phone: I don't BlEv this! My mum mA b mNE things, bt she's not d }-) stepmom frm Cinderella!

6:08 P.M. - Jon's phone: You're rght. BTW, Selyse Baratheon iz d mum frm Hell! n 1Dr Y Stannis & her got divorced lst year!

6:10 P.M. - Sansa's phone: Indeed. & Y did yor fRnds hav 2 sneak U in2 d school?

6:12 P.M. - Jon's phone: Well...I'll teL U bout it az s%n az U git om. It's rly complicated. Plus, you've hErd bout Jacquelyn's pregnancy?

6:20 P.M. - Sansa's phone: Can't sA I hav. pOr kid, she's goin 2 b saddled w a ba*d 4 d rSt of her Lyf. LUG Edward.

6:30 P.M. - Jon's phone: Not f I hav NEthing 2 sA bout that!  
  
(Jon, I heard that you weren't allowed to go to school anymore! What happened?)  
(Blame your mother. Plus, everyone thinks that she's cruel because Jacquelyn spoke about it on Facebook.)  
(I don't believe this! My mother may be many things, but she's not the evil stepmom from Cinderella!)  
(You're right. By the way, Selyse Baratheon is the mother from Hell! No wonder why Stannis and her got divorced last year!)  
(Indeed. And why did your friends have to sneak you into the school?)  
(Well...I'll tell you about it as soon as you get home. It's really complicated. Plus, you've heard about Jacquelyn's pregnancy?)  
(Can't say I have. Poor kid, she's going to be saddled with a bastard for the rest of her life. Stupid Edward.)  
(Not if I have anything to say about that!)

* * *

Twitter

sparkleviolet747 (Jacquelyn)  
archerboy (Kili)  
goldenboy (Fili)

sparkleviolet747: I'm not sure how long we can keep this up. Sneaking Jon into the school is taking it's toll on me! When will that madness end???  
9:13 AM - 20 Sep 14

archerboy: I can't believe this! Yesterday, in science class, Marcie Banner told me that Tauriel Sceadsolas really likes me.  
9:16 AM - 20 Sep 14

archerboy: At first, I grew nervous, not knowing who she is. Then I remembered that she's the foster daughter of Thranduil Bláthchoróin.  
9:16 AM - 20 Sep 14

archerboy: Thranduil is the biggest jerk in the community; him and his son, Legolas Glasduille. They think the world must bow down to them.  
9:17 AM - 20 Sep 14

goldenboy: @archerboy Are you serious, Kee? Tauriel Sceadsolas? She's so out of your league, dude!  
9:19 AM - 20 Sep 14

archerboy: @goldenboy You just watch, Fee. I'm going to charm the pants off of her today at lunch.  
9:22 AM - 20 Sep 14

sparkleviolet747 @archerboy Yeah right, Kili; like that'll ever happen.  
9:25 AM - 20 Sep 14

* * *

**Letter from Azog Pătase to Ned Stark**

> _Eddard,_
> 
> _What I'm hearing about Jon is an outrage! I thought you knew better than that! You have allowed your wife to have way too much freedom; in doing that, you've done your son a terrible disservice. The teachers at the school have told me that Jon has missed nearly two week's worth of class. He also has many homework assignments and four tests to make up._
> 
> _This is unacceptable, Eddard._
> 
> _You may have your sense of "honor", but that "honor" can only get you so far in this life. You do realize that my father too had the same sense honor when he sent me to Erebor to be fostered by King Thror, don't you? And after that, he died. Now Thror's family treated me with honor and dignity, unlike you and your wife, who have treated Jon as if you didn't want him to exist. I find that exhibition to be particularly disgusting._
> 
> _And I will be having some words with your wife about this eventually._
> 
> _Now, you have until the end of this month to make sure that Jon completes his work and attends classes. If he doesn't, then I will terminate your job just as I terminated Renly Baratheon's job when that scandal involving him and Loras Tyrell broke a month ago._
> 
> _I am watching you, Eddard Stark._
> 
> _Sincerely, Azog_

* * *

**Text messages between Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee**

12:00 P.M. - Sam's phone: Hey Frodo, how's St. Louis?

12:06 P.M. - Frodo: Well, it's...interesting. bt I haven't cn d ciT yt. mAbE Bilbo & I cn go out DIS weekend, f he isn't stuck @ om grading papers 1st.

12:10 P.M. - Sam's phone: I knO. I ms you, Frodo.

12:18 P.M. - Frodo's phone: I ms U too, Sam. hopefully I'll b om 4 xbo. teL Rosie, Merry, & Pippin dat I sed hi.

12:20 P.M. - Sam's phone: OK, I cn do dat.  
  
(Hey Frodo, how's St. Louis?)  
(Well, it's...interesting. but I haven't seen the city yet. Maybe Bilbo and I can go out this weekend, if he isn't stuck at home grading papers first.)  
(I know. I miss you, Frodo.)  
(I miss you too, Sam. hopefully I'll be home for Christmas. Tell Rosie, Merry, and Pippin that I said hi.  
(OK, I can do that.)

***

**Text messages between Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell**

6:08 P.M. - Sansa's phone: Hey, Marg. How's Loras holdN up?

6:10 P.M. - Margaery's phone: Not t% gud. Loras hz 404 Ovr 689 followers on Twitter so far; 2day, Arianne Martell unfriended him on Facebook.

6:12 P.M. - Sansa's phone: Well, that's :-(. He didn't deserve DIS.

6:18 P.M. - Margaery's phone: I know, right? I can't wlk dwn d st. w/o ppl pointing & staring @ me. jst yesterday, wen Loras & I went 2 McDonald's, som BWO kid points 2 him & says, "Look, momma, there's dat (x) teacher's bitch!" evry1 n d plAc started laughing, az f Loras wz d bigSt jok of d centRe.

6:20 P.M. - Sansa's phone: Dat's horrible!

6:22 P.M. - Margaery's phone: It got worse wen d cashier mocked him by throwing sevrl packets of mayonnaise n Hs fAc & daring him 2 sA NEthing bout it! Nobody stopped her frm doin that; not evN d police stopped her. nw Loras iz banned frm aL fst f%d places.

6:34 P.M. - Sansa's phone: How awful! I cn only imagine how dat scandal iz affecting d rSt of yor famLe.

6:36 P.M. - Margaery's phone: It duz. Willas iz n longer talkin 2 him & Garlan & Leonette hav removed themslvs frm Highgarden Manor, claiming dat dey n longer wnt 2 b n d sAm plAc az Loras. evN grandma's ashamed of him & she wz *SO* tolerant of his...homosexuality.

6:40 P.M. - Sansa's phone: & wot bout yor parents? wot do dey hav 2 sA bout that?

6:46 P.M. - Margaery's phone: Dad's BY preparing 4 Renly's trial & mom's n a corner :~-( az she gets :#). I'm d only 1 hu stil hz her hed on str8 & evN then, it's not Enuf.

6:52 P.M. - Sansa's phone: I jst hOp dat Loras doesn't kill himsLf Ovr DIS. Such a shAm dat we live n a cuntrE dat iz tolerant of othR people's beliefs & yt git so fired ^ bout 1 ltl tng. Since wen did bn (x) bcum a crime?

6:54 P.M. - Margaery's phone: U teL me.

(Hey, Marg. How's Loras holding up?)  
(Not too good. Loras has lost over 689 followers on Twitter so far; today, Arianne Martell has unfriended him on Facebook.)  
(Well, that's sad. He didn't deserve this.)  
(I know, right? I can't walk down the street without people pointing and staring at me. Just yesterday, when Loras and I went to McDonald's, some black kid points to him and says, "Look, momma, there's that gay teacher's bitch!" Everyone in the place started laughing, as if Loras was the biggest joke of the century.)  
(That's horrible!)  
(It got worse when the cashier mocked him by throwing several packets of mayonnaise in his face and daring him to say anything about it! Nobody stopped her from doing that; not even the police stopped her. Now Loras is banned from all fast food places.)  
(How awful! I can only imagine how that scandal is affecting the rest of your family.)  
(It does. Willas is no longer talking to him and Garlan and Leonette have removed themselves from Highgarden Manor, claiming that they no longer want to be in the same place as Loras. Even grandma's ashamed of him and she was *SO* tolerant of his...homosexuality.)  
(And what about your parents? What do they have to say about that?)  
(Dad's busy preparing for Renly's trial and mom's in a corner crying as she gets drunk. I'm the only one who still has her head on straight and even then, it's not enough.)  
(I just hope that Loras doesn't kill himself over this. Such a shame that we live in a country that is tolerant of other people's beliefs and yet get so fired up about one little thing. Since when did being gay become a crime?)  
(You tell me.)

* * *

**Jacquelyn's diary**

_Well, I've heard through the grapevine that Sansa Stark has returned to Winterfell Manor in order to take a break from the Tyrells. Loras has been bashed and humiliated from Willow Park Academy all the way to East St. Louis. I mean, the guy has lost many Facebook friends and Twitter followers for what happened to him. And it all happened because of his relationship with Renly Baratheon, which he publicized on Facebook and Twitter._

_I know I should feel sorry for him because of what happened to him, but at the same time, I cannot help but be angry with him. I mean, what did you expect when you threw your relationship with my English teacher all over the Internet? The world to bow down to you and to offer you congrats on your illegal relationship? Hell no! In fact, all you get is condemnation and ridicule on both sides of the Mississippi._

_I should know, as I was once in your shoes, Loras. Last year, I went out with Cadwallader Gruven (who was mentally disabled), but he was cruel to me and he wouldn't let me talk to the boys. One day, when Samwell Tarly pulled me aside and told me to break up with him or else he would go on a hunger strike, Callie slapped me across my face, causing me to fall and cut my cheek on the trophy case that was in the school's atrium. (In fact, I have a faint white scar on my face from the fall.) Jon saw that and he beat the crap out of Callie for slapping me. Several other boys and a few girls jumped in and started beating him up. They would have killed him had Dean Lannister not intervened in time. (Of course, Callie takes a piece of broken glass and stabs Lannister's wrist, which caused his right hand to be amputated.)_

_Callie makes threats to shoot up the school as security takes him away. I had people feeling sorry for me because I was slapped by a disabled person, especially since I seemed to care about disabled people and subtly (if not outright) hated able-bodied people._

_Well, Callie's crap put an end to that. I stopped volunteering at the New Horizons Hospital Center (the staff there was sad to see me go) and spent the next six weeks in a deep depression. That was, until Fili and Kili snapped me out of it by threatening to move into my room._

_Well, how I was able to remember so much of my dumb mistake was a miracle in and of itself. But I wonder, do I use that experience to help Loras, or do I turn on him, as the rest of the community is doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surnames  
> 1\. Pătase - "the Defiler" in Romanian. Thought it suited Azog, as in the Hobbit movies, he was known as Azog the Defiler.  
> 2\. Sceadsolas - Irish for "star light". A fitting surname for Tauriel. (yes, I threw in some Kiliel for you Kiliel fans!)  
> 3\. Bláthchoróin - Irish for "flower crown". It so fits Thranduil; don't ask why.  
> 4\. Glasduille - Irish for "green leaf". Which is ironic because Legolas is known as Legolas Greenleaf in LOTR
> 
> We now have Sansa, Margaery, Frodo, and Sam in the mix! How will they influence the story? Stay tuned!


	9. September 22, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fun things happen at the monthly E.W.E. meeting

**Jacquelyn's diary**

_Well, we're going to the E.W.E. monthly meeting, which is taking place at the Old Spaghetti Factory. Usually, it's the leaders and their families who attend these meetings, but the citizens of the community are allowed to come and voice their concerns of any issue that the community brings up._

_In this case, it's me being pregnant and Loras being outed as gay._

_I will admit that the community doesn't have a problem with homosexuality, per se, but what Loras did certainly takes the cake. In the community, we  don't talk about homosexuality; it's something we keep behind closed doors and dark corners, not flaunt in front of the world and on social media._

_I guess that Loras has some learning to do in that case._

_Anyway, someone stole my iPod (I suspect it was Caleb Gruven, as he never forgave me for breaking up with his brother and getting him arrested by the police last year) and I've yet to find it. Caleb had better give it back, as I'm the only person in my school who listens to 70's rock._ _(If he doesn't, I'll have Bolg threaten him. Nobody messes with Bolg Pătase, not if they're tired of living or something stupid like that.)_

_Anyway, it's time for me to head to the meeting; I'll be back with more!_

* * *

**Text messages between Sansa Stark and Arianne Martell**

3:12 P.M. - Sansa's phone: Hey, wassup, Arianne?

3:14 P.M. - Arianne's phone: note much.

3:16 P.M. - Sansa's phone: Y did U unfriend Loras on Facebook yesterday?

3:20 P.M. - Arianne's phone: Dad mAd me do it. He says I can't TLK 2 him NEmor cuz he likes 2 openly flaunt Hs homosexuality 2 d wrld & h%k ^ w older men. DIS iz so unfair!!

3:32 P.M. - Sansa's phone: U teL me; I'm alredi pissed cuz my mom iz pegged az d }-) stepmother, n thx 2 Jon.

3:40 P.M. - Arianne's phone: I know, right? Y do our parNts hav 2 b unfair?

3:48 P.M. - Sansa's phone: hu knows? U comin 2 d meeting?

3:50 P.M. - Arianne's phone: Well, whr Ls cn I go? Dad won't lt me on Facebook untl I unfriend any1 who's (x). Plus, he alredi t%k Tyene's fone wen he found out dat she wz txtN Bronn Siyahsu, & he's restricting how much tym Nymeria spends on dat on9 4m she's on. It's only a m@R of tym b4 he goes aftR Trystane & Obara & restricts thR on9 tym.

3:52 P.M. - Sansa's phone: Duly noted, Anne. c U @ d meeting.

3:58 P.M. - Arianne's phone: c U.

~~~

(Hey, wassup, Arianne?  
Not much.  
Why did you unfriend Loras on Facebook yesterday?  
Dad made me do it. He says I can't talk to him anymore because he likes to openly flaunt his homosexuality to the world and hook up with older men. This is so unfair!!  
You tell me; I'm already pissed because my mom is pegged as the evil stepmother, no thanks to Jon.  
I know, right? Why do our parents have to be unfair?  
Who knows? You coming to the meeting?  
Well, where else can I go? Dad won't let me on Facebook until I unfriend anyone who's gay. Plus, he already took Tyene's phone when he found out that she was texting Bronn Siyahsu, and he's restricting how much time Nymeria spends on that online forum she's on. It's only a matter of time before he goes after Trystane and Obara and restricts their online time.  
Duly noted, Anne. See you at the meeting.  
See you.)

* * *

**Group chat between Jacquelyn, Fili, Kili, Ori, Gimli, Bolg, and Jon**

**Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** : This meeting is taking forever! And I can't listen to my music because SOMEONE stole my iPod! They better give it back before I become the female version of the Hulk!  
Like · Comment · 55 minutes ago via Facebook for Android

 **Bolg Pătase** : Don't worry, Jacquelyn. I have your iPod.  
54 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** : Don't tell me, Caleb took my iPod. He took it, didn't he?  
50 minutes ago · Like

 **Bolg Pătase** : Yeah. I literally had to rip it out of his hands in gym class.  
48 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss** : Please tell me you broke his arm.  
46 minutes ago · Like

 **Bolg Pătase** : It was more than that. I broke his arm and gave him a bloody nose.  
42 minutes ago · Like

 **Gimli Rötesturz** : Aww crap! I can't believe I missed that!  
41 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss** : You didn't miss anything, Gimli. Caleb thought he could roll with the Black dudes, but now everyone knows that he's just another of those useless White guys. He couldn't even stand up to Bolg without being slapped down like a bug.  
36 minutes ago · Like

 **Jon Snow** : I find that rather hilarious.  
33 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** : Same here. I would have seen it, but Coach Priestley told me that I have to sit out most of the class, as some of the stuff we do isn't safe for the baby.  
30 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss** : You should have protested.  
28 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** : The woman has eight children, so it's unwise to argue with her. Anyway, we still have to talk about what we're going to do about my situation.  
25 minutes ago · Like

 **Gimli Rötesturz** : Well, first, we should have an intervention and force Emmett to break up with Rosalie. What they have is unhealthy.  
21 minutes ago · Like

 **Ori Scharfstein** : And we still need to deal with Edward.  
20 minutes ago · Like

 **Bolg Pătase** : That we do. Thank you for reminding us, Ori.  
19 minutes ago · Like

 **Ori Scharfstein** : Well, I'm not one to gossip about college, but Dori's still mad at me for choosing to date Dwalin.  
18 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** : Yeah, and that too. What's up with him? You're 22 years old, you can date who you want to date. Should we remind Dori that he's married to Balin, and Balin just happens to be Dwalin's older brother?  
16 minutes ago · Like

 **Gimli Rötesturz** : Indeed. Plus, today, in math class, Legolas had the nerve to call me a goblin mutant.  
15 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss** : Legolas did WHAT?? I'm going to punch him in the face! No one calls you a mutant ANYTHING!!!  
13 minutes ago · Like

 **Gimli Rötesturz** : And to make things worse, Dean Mormont couldn't punish him, as he fears that if he did, Legolas's dad would pull the plug on the Tech-to-Outdoors Program.  
12 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss** : That guy is insane! I mean, who holds a school program hostage just because his kid misbehaves?  
11 minutes ago · Like

 **Jacquelyn-Claire Ritterwolff** : Thranduil Bláthchoróin, who thinks he's God's gift to the world. What a jerkbutt!  
10 minutes ago · Like

 **Gimli Rötesturz** : You said it!  
9 minutes ago · Like

 **Ori Scharfstein** : Such a guy like him needs to be taught a lesson!  
7 minutes ago · Like

 **Bolg Pătase** : I agree. But we still have to deal with Jon's crap. How do we know that Catelyn Stark won't go after us for trying to help him? She's already pissed that we had to sneak Jon back to school and under her very nose.  
6 minutes ago · Like

 **Fili Hupefluss** : Bolg, isn't your father the magistrate of the community?  
4 minutes ago · Like

 **Bolg Pătase** : Indeed he is. Why do you ask?  
2 minutes ago · Like

 **Kili Hupefluss** : I bet he already knows about Jon and he's doing something about it.  
2 minutes ago · Like

 **Ori Scharfstein** : I hope so.  
2 minutes ago · Like

* * *

**Text messages between Jacquelyn and Loras Tyrell**

6:32 P.M. - Loras's phone: Jacquelyn? U there? Don't teL me yor parNts R makin U unfriend me on Facebook!

6:38 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: R U kidding, Lorrie? My parNts R BetA thN dat. Besides, we rly nEd 2 TLK.

6:42 P.M. - Loras's phone: bout wt?

6:44 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: You, of course! Mom's ^set cuz of how everyone's treating U since Mr. Baratheon's arrest. Plus, do U knO wot it's lIk 2 b d victim of somTIN awful lIk rape?

6:46 P.M. - Loras's phone: I knO you're not talkin bout yorself.

6:52 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: & I knO you're not paying NE ATTN 2 wot Fili & Kili sed bout me & Edward!

6:54 P.M. - Loras's phone: Yeah, yyssw. Anyway, wnt 2 MEt @ d Bistro DIS weekend? I can't go anywhere Ls.

6:56 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: We'll c. bt first, we hav 2 deal w Jon's case.

6:58 P.M. - Loras's phone: I knO. I can't BlEv dat woman wud trEt him lIk crp jst cuz he's bn raised by Mr. Stark.

7:00 P.M. - Jacquelyn's phone: yyssw. There's n loyalty n DIS community!

~~~

(Jacquelyn? You there? Don't tell me your parents are making you unfriend me on Facebook!  
Are you kidding, Lorrie? My parents are better than that. Besides, we really need to talk.  
About what?  
You, of course! Mom's upset because of how everyone's treating you since Mr. Baratheon's arrest. Plus, do you know what it's like to be the victim of something awful like rape?  
I know you're not talking about yourself.  
And I know you're not paying any attention to what Fili and Kili said about me and Edward!  
Yeah, yeah. Anyway, want to meet at the Bistro this weekend? I can't go anywhere else.  
We'll see. But first, we have to deal with Jon's case.  
I know. I can't believe that woman would treat him like crap just because he's being raised by Mr. Stark.  
Yeah. There's no loyalty in this community!)

* * *

**Text messages between Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee**

6:30 P.M. - Sam's phone: Hey, Frodo, wassup?

6:32 P.M. - Frodo's phone: Not much, Sam. I'm stuck @ DIS borN meeting; there's Nuttin 2 do. I shud hav waited untl aftR my bday 2 go 2 St. Louis.

6:34 P.M. - Sam's phone: It's not so bad, Frodo. @ lEst U hav Bilbo.

6:36 P.M. - Frodo's phone: f he & Thorin aren't acting lIk a pAr of love-struck teenagers, we c%d b doin som stuff.

6:38 P.M. - Sam's phone: I know, right? sumtimz I 1Dr Y he rly went 2 St. Louis 2 begin w.

6:42 P.M. - Frodo's phone: sAm hEr.

6:46 P.M. - Sam's phone: Anyway, I bet he & Thorin R goin 2 do you-know-what, since it's Hs bday & aL...

6:48 P.M. - Frodo's phone: I do NOT evN wnt 2 tink bout that, Sam!!

~~~

(Hey, Frodo, wassup?  
Not much, Sam. I'm stuck at this boring meeting; there's nothing to do. I should have waited until AFTER my birthday to go to St. Louis.  
It's not so bad, Frodo. At least you have Bilbo.  
If he and Thorin aren't acting like a pair of love-struck teenagers, we could be doing some stuff.  
I know, right? Sometimes I wonder why he really went to St. Louis to begin with.  
Same here.  
Anyway, I bet he and Thorin are going to do you-know-what, since it's his birthday and all...  
I do NOT even want to think about that, Sam!!)

* * *

**Letter from Ned Stark to Azog Pătase**

> _Hello, Azog,_
> 
> _You speak of me having too much honor when you yourself have none. Your wife is a cruel woman and your son misbehaves. Today, I had to intervene when a fight broke out between Bolg and Caleb Gruven over a stolen iPod. Even though Caleb was wrong to steal the iPod in question, Bolg had no right to rip it out of his hands and beat him up. Now I must explain to Mrs. Gruven why her son is being expelled from Silver Creek High School; you better hope that Bolg doesn't get suspended._
> 
> _Anyway, you don't know what Jon is going through right now; I just barely got him back after he ran away from home a few days ago. It's already bad enough that most of the community is furious with me for refusing to intervene when it comes to Catelyn's rumored mistreatment of Jon, but I cannot step in without compromising myself and possibly putting Jon in danger._
> 
> _Let's meet at the Bistro next Saturday to discuss our options._
> 
> _Sincerely, Eddard Stark_


End file.
